Starstruck
by FTfreak27
Summary: What happens when the lead singer of a band hires you to be his girlfriend for six months so he can get his ex off his back? Insanity! Will the blonde keep pushing away the sweet boy or will she become starstruck. Rated M cause I feel like it! And it needs to be.
1. concert

**Okay, so this story has been in my head for awhile now and I just need to type it up so I don't die from it exploding my brain... That sounded weird.. But anyways this is my fourth story! YAY ME! I'm super happy and excited that I have all the fans who support my stories. It means a lot!**

**But as always, the great and amazing Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Not me, sadly. And all the songs I use in this story belong to their owners, no copy write intended. Now let us get to the story! Drum roll please! *drum roll* Here is Starstruck!**

* * *

"This next song goes out to my ex Lucy Heartfilia!" the blonde's eyes widened.

"Levy, what is he talking about?" she asked her petite friend, who was standing right next to her on the crowded floor.

"I don't actually know. He just told me he wanted to talk to you." the music started playing.

"Luce.." he started eyeing her from the stage. "We've been through a lot and so after you dumped me, I decided I should write you a song." he smiled at her.

_I don't love you_

_I don't need you_

_I don't ever want to see you again_

_Cause girl, I've moved on_

_and things are perfect_

_I'm okay with us just being friends_

"What the hell is this?" the bluenette looked at her friend and noticed tears in her eyes. "Lucy!"

_Cause I don't think about you _

_every single night_

_I'll be fine without you_

_I can sleep tight _

_when I'm not beside you_

_I'm movin' on_

"It's okay Lucy he's just being an ass." Levy tried to comfort the blonde, but it was no use. She was completely sobbing whispering, "I just want to go home." over and over again.

_No, I don't cry about you_

_No, these ain't tears _

_in my eyes about you_

_Gonna be fine if I die without you_

_Baby, I'm gone._

* * *

**~1 Year earlier~ **

"Lucy! Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" the blonde looked over from her desk towards the kitchen, where her friend was screaming her name over and over again.

"What is it Levy?" she called and the petite blunette rushed into the room, breathless, looking extremely excited about something.

"I... got.. us.. tickets.. and.. backstage.. passes." she said between gasps of air.

"Tickets and backstage passes for what?" the blonde questioned.

"You and me are going to a concert Saturday night!" she squealed.

"Which one?"

"Fairy Tail!" _Well shit.._

* * *

"Levy! Why are you so excited for this concert?" the blonde groaned to her friend.

"Because they are my favorite band ever!"

"You only like them 'cause you think the drummer is hot." the blonde teased, causing the bluenette to blush.

"Well he is!" Lucy laughed. "And you have to admit that you like some of their songs!" the blonde scoffed.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I like a couple of their songs." she rolled her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I want to go see them in concert!"

"Lu, come on. It's my birthday! Come with me please!" the twenty-one year old begged the blonde.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Yay!" the petite bluenette jumped up and down excitedly singing, "We're gonna go see Fairy Tail, we're gonna go see Fairy Tail." over and over again.

"Calm down Levy." she laughed. "It's still four days away."

"I can't wait that long!" she sat down in her seat and sighed. "I'm gonna die from the suspense!"

"And I'm gonna die from my ear exploding!" the bluenette rolled her eyes and sat up placing her elbows on the table in front of her.

"Why don't you like them, Lu? I've never figured it out." she questioned.

"I know their lead guitarist from high school." she stated and the bluenette's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"You know Loke Celestial?!" the blonde nodded, causing the bluenette to squeal again.

"Can I meet him PLEASE!"

"Well if he's anything like he was in high school, he's a major douche bag and play boy."

"I don't care! I want to touch him!"

"Levy!"

"What?!"

"You're such a pervert!"

"You know it!" Levy gave the blonde a wink, who laughed.

"Levy McGarden, this concert is going to be boring for me. I can see it already." the blonde crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Lucy Heartfilia, this concert is going to be life changing. I can see it already." she copied the blonde's moves.

And life changing it was.

* * *

"Oi, flame-head! We go on in five!" Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's bassist, shouted to the singer, who was still doing his prep talk to himself in his dressing room.

"I'll be there in two!" he yelled. He watched his friend exit the room and turned back to the mirror. "You got this Natsu. It's just another concert." he told himself. "You are super hot and all the girls want you. You are a beast." he smiled at his reflection and got up, heading over to the door ready to go out on stage and rock the world. "I'm awesome. I totally got this." he told himself before walking out to meet the rest of the band.

"You really need to shorten your prep talk Natsu. Take any longer and we're gonna be late to play." Jellal, the pianist, warned the pinkette.

"Don't stress Jellal, I got this." he placed his hand on his chest a grinned at the blue haired boy.

"Alright boys," their scarlet haired manager walked in and gave them all 'the look' and smiled. "Go break a leg." the boys began to cheer and race out onto the stage, earning screams from the crowd. Blood began pumping throughout Natsu, giving him the adrenaline he needed to sing these songs.

"Hello Magnolia!" the crowd erupted again and he smiled into the microphone. "Who's ready for one hell of a night?!" the crowd went crazy, girls screaming 'I love you!' and 'Will you marry me?!'. The twenty-two year old laughed and said. "Let's get this party started!"

The music began and Natsu, Jellal, Gray, and Loke began to whistle into their microphones.

_Natsu: Yeah, you toss like guns_

_I had nowhere to run_

_and this world can get so lonely_

_Yeah, the paper and pen were my two best friends_

_'cause the sad songs they understood me_

_All Boys (except Gajeel): The harmony had all my dreams_

_were keeping me from sleeping_

_Natsu: Because there's something so fun_

_being young and being dumb_

_Cause you're not afraid of feeling_

He began to dance, having a blast as the music overtook him.

_Yeah, all of my demons are kicking and screaming_

_but, I'll never leave them behind_

_Yeah, maybe I'm crazy but don't try to save me _

_cause I've never felt so alive._

_All boys: Yeah, when they knock you down, down, down_

_Kid, you gotta stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: And when they got you down, down, down,_

_Gotta make your own luck_

_Gray: own luck_

_All: own luck_

_Gray: own luck_

_Natsu: So tell me I'm out of my mind_

_Give me a sigh_

_Take it one step at a time_

_I know it's gonna be fine_

_open your eyes_

_shut up and give it a try_

_All: When they knock you down, down, down_

_Kid, you gotta stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_Natsu: Everybody go_

_All but Natsu: ooooohh, ooooohh_

Natsu held out his microphone to the crowd and they all sang with the rest of the band.

_Natsu: Everybody go_

_All but Natsu: ooooohh, ooooohh_

_Natsu: yeah, your eyes like knives_

_I had nowhere to hide_

_Yeah, this world can cut you open_

_But, all the scars they prove that I follow way through_

_So I always keep them showin'_

He lifted the sleeve on his V-neck black, short sleeved shirt, showing off a long jagged scar and earning more screams from the crowd.

_Sanity is suicide_

_and crazy on the legends_

_But, yeah, I'd rather have fun being and being dumb_

_than be saved a spot in heaven_

_Yeah, all of my demons are kicking and screaming_

_but, I'll never leave them behind_

_Yeah, maybe I'm crazy but don't try to save me _

_cause I've never felt so alive._

_All boys: Yeah, when they knock you down, down, down_

_Kid, you gotta stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: And when they got you down, down, down,_

_Gotta make your own luck_

_Gray: own luck_

_All: own luck_

_Gray: own luck_

_Natsu: So tell me I'm out of my mind_

_Give me a sigh_

_Take it one step at a time_

_I know it's gonna be fine_

_open your eyes_

_shut up and give it a try_

_All: When they knock you down, down, down_

_Kid, you gotta stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_Natsu: Everybody go_

_All but Natsu: ooooohh, ooooohh_

_Natsu: Everybody go_

_All but Natsu: ooooohh, ooooohh_

_*All whistle*_

_Natsu (quietly): __Yeah, all of my demons are kicking and screaming_

_but, I'll never leave them behind_

_Yeah, maybe I'm crazy but don't try to save me _

_cause I've never felt so alive._

_All boys: Yeah, when they knock *Clap* you down, down, down_

_*Clap* Kid, you gotta stand up_

_Gray: *Clap* stand up_

_All: stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: And when they got you down, down, down,_

_Gotta make your own luck_

_Gray: own luck_

_All: own luck_

_Gray: own luck_

_Natsu: So tell me I'm out of my mind_

_Give me a sigh_

_Take it one step at a time_

_I know it's gonna be fine_

_open your eyes_

_shut up and give it a try_

_All: When they knock you down, down, down_

_Kid, you gotta stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_All: stand up_

_Gray: stand up_

_Natsu: Everybody go_

_All but Natsu: ooooohh, ooooohh, _

_Natsu: Kid you gotta stand up_

_oooohh, oooohh, _

___Natsu: Kid you gotta stand up_

_ooooohh, ooooohh, _

___Natsu: Kid you gotta stand up_

_ooooohh, oooooohh_

___Natsu: Kid you gotta stand up_.

_*Music ends*_

The crowd went wild as the band walked up to the front of the stage and bowed, all smiling like idiots.

"This is why I love my job." Gray said to Natsu. He nodded in agreement and sighed. Man, this was the life.

* * *

**~Three hours later~**

"You guys have been the best crowd we've had!" the crowd erupted into applause and screams. "But sadly, we have to call it a night." the crowd 'awed' and Natsu smiled wicked at them. "Do you guys want one more?" they exploded again, causing the band to laugh at the excitement. "Well, I guess we can do just one more.." he grabbed his guitar and started strumming it. "This is a favorite." and winked, causing some of the girls in the front row to faint. "And here is our last song of the night!"

_Natsu and Gray: Hey-O_

_Here comes a danger up in this club_

The crowd erupted again, realizing what song it was.

_when we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing_

_Hey-O_

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shaken like a disco ball_

_this is your last warning _

_a courtesy call_

_Natsu (being very forceful and starting to play his guitar): Hey-O_

_Here comes a danger up in this club_

_when we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

___Everybody sing_

Loke started his part on the guitar, causing the girls to squeal.

_Hey-O_

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shaken like a disco ball_

_this is your last warning _

_a courtesy call_

_I am not afraid_

_of the storm that comes my way_

_Natsu and Gray: When it hits it shakes me to the core_

_and makes me stronger than before_

_Natsu: It's not a question about trust _

_But will you stand with us?_

_(Forcefully) Can you feel it_

_Make it real?_

_Natsu and Gray: I think it might wash away tonight_

_awaken from this never ending fight_

_It takes more than meets the eye_

_this war we're fighting is not just rotting_

_(Gray walks over and sings with Natsu into the microphone): Hey-O_

___Here comes a danger up in this club_

_when we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing_

_Hey-O_

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shaken like a disco ball_

_this is your last warning _

_a courtesy call_

_Natsu: There's a rumble in the floor_

_so get prepared for war_

_Natsu and Gray: when it hits you it'll knock you to the ground_

_when it shakes up everything around_

_Natsu: but survival is a must_

_so will you stand with us?_

_(Forcefully) Can you feel it_

_Make it real?_

_Gray: make me feel it_

_Natsu and Gray: I think it might wash away tonight_

_awaken from this never ending fight_

_It takes more than meets the eye_

_this war we're fighting is not just rotting_

_*Awesome small guitar solo by Natsu faded into nothingness*_

_Natsu and Gray: _

_Hey-O_

_Here comes a danger up in this club_

_when we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing_

_(Violins start):Hey-O_

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shaken like a disco ball_

_this is your last warning _

_a courtesy call_

_(Forcefully): Hey-O_

Flames erupted from the front of the stage causing the crowd to get even more excited. Natsu looked down at the front row, noticing startled faces and awed expressions, except from one blonde haired girl. How was she not enjoying this? He was going to have to find her after the show and talk to her about it. He hoped he could find her in the chaos.

_Here comes a danger up in this club_

_when we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing_

_Hey-O_

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shaken like a disco ball_

_this is your last warning _

_a courtesy call_

_*Music fade*_

And the crowd burst into applause and screams while the boys went up to the front, smiling and fist pumping the air. Natsu's eyes never left the girl though. He had to make sure he found her again.

* * *

"Man, that was awesome!" shouted Gray as they all went backstage to meet the two guests that had scored the backstage passes.

"Juvia thinks that Gray did amazing!" the blue haired assistant manager yelled over the cheering boys.

"You boys did good." Erza walked in and praised the boys. "Three and a half hours is a good time."

"Did you see the way the crowd went berserk at the fire during the last song?" Natsu yelled to Gray.

"Hell yeah! I almost couldn't sing cause I was trying not to laugh!" the two laughed.

"Oh, god tell me about it! I almost blew a gasket!" Natsu yelled. Both were so pumped and full of energy they couldn't stop yelling.

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Loke interrupted the two.

"Hell yeah!" they yelled at the same time.

"Wait!" Erza yelled, stopping the boys from running away to the nearest bar. "You guys still have to meet the two who won the backstage passes."

Natsu grinned. "We can bring them with!"

"Yeah! Come on, Erza! It would be a blast!" continued Gray.

The scarlet haired twenty- three year old sighed. "We'll see if they want to." the boys cheered as Elfman, their bodyguard, entered the back bringing in two girls. One was petite with short, wild blue hair, and was jumping up and down excitedly, having a huge smile on her small face. The other was the blonde girl Natsu had noticed in the crowd. She looked bored and tired and the salmon haired boy didn't like that one bit.

"Oh.. My.. God.. I'm actually meeting Fairy Tail!" the bluenette yelled. "This is the best birthday EVER!"

Gray walked over to the girl and said, "It's your birthday?" she shook her head vigorously.

"I turned twenty-one today!"

The ink-haired boy smiled at the girl and shouted, "BIRTHDAY PILE!" and all the boys tackled the small girl who screamed with excitement.

"Okay, we definitely need to go out and celebrate now Erza!" Gray shouted to the manager who smiled.

"Go out where?" the small girl questioned.

"Out to celebrate!" Natsu yelled all the boys standing up and helping her up as well.

"But where?!" she countered. The boys looked around in confusion.

"Well, where is the best bar here?"

"Dragon's nest. It's about ten minutes from here." the blonde suddenly spoke up, arms crossed across her chest. Loke seemed to just notice she was there and his face lit up seeing her.

"Lucy Heartfilia, my, my it's been too long!" he walked over to her, arms spread expecting a hug, but instead she held out her palm, stopping him.

"Don't touch me Loke." the other boys 'Ooooohhh'ed and Gajeel snickered, saying "Damn, playboy just got told!" Loke went to the corner and sulked.

"What bar did you say... Lucy?" Jellal asked the blonde.

"Dragon's nest. It's just up the road; Levy and I can lead you the way." she gave the boys a small smile.

"To Dragon's nest we go!" Gray shouted, wrapping an arm around Natsu's shoulders, pulling him along.

The boy laughed with his friend as the two practically skipped down the street to the newly found bar, earning giggles from the girls and snickers from the fellow band members.

"Man, this night is gonna be awesome." Natsu said right before entering the bar.

"You said it man."

* * *

**Wow... I did not expect this chapter to be that long, but I just couldn't stop! And I didn't know exactly where to stop so I think here is a good place. Well, PLEASE tell me how you like this story so far! I like it, kind of. Hope you guys do! REVIEW!**

**And I forgot to say which songs were which! UGH! Why you ask? Cause I'm a dumb that's why!**

**First song: by the cab (I can't tell you what song it is cause then you would know it and I would be sad and you would know my plan and then I would cry and yeah! And if you do know it don't say it! Please:) I'll give you a cookie!)**

**Second song: Stand up by The Cab**

**Third song: Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Again, REVIEW! Bye, loves:)**


	2. Lisanna and a deal

"Hey... Lucy right?" the blonde nodded at the ink haired boy. "Come over here and have some shots with us!"

"What kind of shots?" she questioned, making her way over to the bassist and lead singer.

"Whatever he gives us!" the boys shouted in unison, grinning like fools. The blonde rolled her eyes and smiled at the goof-balls.

"Bartender! Bring us some shots!" Natsu yelled at Freed, the bartender.

"What kind of shots?" he raised a slim brow at the stars.

"Let's do vodka." the blonde spoke. The two boys nodded in agreement. The green haired bartender disappeared into, what they assumed was the kitchen. Soon he came out with three shot glasses filled to the brim with the clear liquid.

Each taking one of the glasses Natsu spoke, "Okay, on three. 1.. 2.. 3!" and together the three downed the liquid. They all enjoyed the warmth of the alcohol as it went down their throat.

"Keep them coming!" Gray shouted to Freed.

"Anything for paying customers." the green haired man gave the young adults a wide grin. Soon three more shots were placed in front of the adults. They downed the clear liquid in record time.

"So, Luce, what do you do for fun here besides drinking?" Natsu asked.

The blonde pondered on the thought for a moment. "Well they have a kareokee machine-"

"Kareokee?!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Now that's what we're talkin' about!" Gray yelled as the two boys high-fived each other and got up. The blonde sat there confused as they started cheering and running to the small stage in the back. Natsu paused and looked back to the blonde who took a drink from the beer she ordered earlier.

"Come with us Luce." he held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated. Why was he being so nice to her? "Please?" he puffed his bottom lip out in a pout causing her to giggle.

"Okay, fine." his face lit up in excitement as she placed her small hand in his large ones. His hands were so warm against her flesh and she shivered.

"What song, flame-brain?" the pinkette glared at his friend.

"Who you calling a flame-brain, stripper?" Lucy rolled her eyes. Were they always like this?

"I ain't no stri-"

"Gray, darling, your clothes." Juvia interrupted his sentence. He glanced down and gasped.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" he cried and started searching for his now missing shirt. The blonde chuckled. It was a good thing he had a nice body.

"Let's sing Hell Yeah!" the pink haired boy finally said. Gray grinned.

"Let's." he walked over to the computer and typed in what she assumed was the title of the song. Both boys grabbed a microphone and stood on stage ready to sing.

_Natsu and Gray: Hell Yeah _

_let's crash a party like we don't care_

_ Gray: Whooa_

_ Natsu and Gray: Hell yeah _

_let's crash a party like we don't care_

The blonde watched as Gray walked over to Juvia, 'seductively', causing her to squeal.

Plus his shirt somehow disappeared again...

_ Gray: We rock the party_

_ we got it locked down  
_  
_ Call up all your friends so we can take this down  
_  
_ Natsu and Gray: Trip me,_

_ Go all out,_

_ hit it like a leader!  
_

While Gray was busy seducing Juvia (which didn't need much) Natsu eyed the blonde, causing her to blush.

Slowly making his way to over where she was sitting he sang:

_ Natsu: Tonight we'll kick it like Beckham do  
_  
_ Girl my only Goal is to score with you  
_  
_ Then we _

_Natsu and Gray: go all out _

_work it like a leader_

The other boys, except Gajeel (who was too busy talking to Levy), noticed what the boys were singing and decided to join.

Erza started to cheer for her them all, encouraging them to have some fun.

_ Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Loke: And now we are graduating from the school for cool  
_  
_ Play it stupid play it dumb play em all like fools!_

_ Hell yeah _

_Natsu: let's crash a party like we don't care,_

_ Gray: Whoa  
_  
_ All boys: Hell yeah, _

_Natsu: Said I won't it all right now and it right here,_

_ Gray: Whoa  
_  
_ All boys: We're gonna make your head spin it round and round  
_  
_ We're gonna take you there let's get loud  
_  
_ Hell yeah, _

_let's crash a party like we don't care  
_  
_ This will make your head spin!_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_X4_

_ Natsu: It's no illusion the baddest hands down  
_  
_ Like the way you move it how you bump and grind  
_  
_ Let me, _

During his verse he took the blonde's hand and stood her up. Lucy started to blush uncontrollably has Natsu began to grind on her.

_Natsu and Gray: Take control,_

_ work it like a leader,  
_  
_ Natsu: And if you want me let me_

_ All boys: go all out and hit it like a leader_

The blonde sat back down in her seat, embarrassed that someone saw what Natsu was doing to her.

_ And now we have graduated from the school for cool  
_  
_ Play it stupid play it dumb play em all like fools  
_  
_ Hell Yeah! _

_Natsu: Let's crash a party like we don't care!_

_ Gray: Whoa  
_  
_ All boys: Hell yeah, _

_Natsu: Said I won't it all right now and it right here,_

_ Gray: Whoa  
_  
_ All: We're gonna make your head spin it round and round  
_  
_ We're gonna take you there,_

_ Let's get loud  
_  
_ Hell yeah! _

_let's crash a party like we don't care!  
_  
_ This will make your heads spin!_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_X4_

During the 'rounds' Natsu and Gray started to shake their butt in their lady's faces, causing both to blush uncontrollably. Lucy started to swat her hand at the male while Juvia almost died of pure bliss.

_ Natsu: Turn out the lights and lose yourself tonight_

Natsu's eyes took on a seductive gleam and he faced the red faced blonde in front of him.

_ Others: Touch somebody's body  
_  
_Natsu: It's alright to lose yourself tonight_

Natsu took the blonde's hand in his.

_ Others: If you want it want it  
_  
_ Natsu: And take your chance and do just what you like  
_  
_ Gray: Do just what you like  
_  
_ Natsu: And take your chance and do just what you like,_

_ Gray: Whoa_

_ Natsu and Gray: Hell yeah_

The two boys left their flustered girls and jumped back on the stage.

_ All: Hell Yeah  
_  
_ All: We're gonna make your head spin it round and round  
_  
_ We're gonna take you there, let's get loud  
_  
_ Hell Yeah_

_ let's crash a party like we don't care  
_  
_ This will make your heads spin!_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_Natsu: Round_

_Others: round_

_X4_

All four boys started to twirl, laughing and barely able to sing the words.

As the song ended Loke tripped and fell, bumping into Jellal and both fell off the stage.

"Loke, when did you get so fat?" Jellal groaned for underneath the orange haired boy.

"I am not fat!" he cried while the rest of the group laughed uncontrollably.

"Loke! Get off my boyfriend! He's for me and me only." the scarlet haired woman pouted but laughed as she helped the boys up.

"It's not my fault I tripped." the orange haired guitarist grumbled, scratching his head.

Lucy made her way over to the group celebrities and chuckled. She was strangely having a lot of fun. Natsu noticed her and walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Of course it's your fault you drunkard. Learn how to handle your alcohol." Natsu said, chuckling, and pulled the blonde closer.

"Are you guys always this crazy?" the blonde asked as Loke and Jellal started to argue about how Loke needed to start loosing some weight.

"This is us on a calm day. We're normally a lot louder." the pinkette grinned. Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled, placing one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around his waist.

"Well I think it's cute." the pink haired boy scrunched his nose.

"Why would you say that word?" the blonde gave him a confused look.

"Cute?" he shuddered.

"Yes! Nothing we do is 'cute'. It's either hot or sexy. There is nothing 'cute' about us." the blonde laughed.

"But Natsu, your cute!" the boy let go of her shoulders and covered his ears with his palms.

"La, la, la! I'm not listening!" he shouted. Lucy tried to pry his hands off of his ears, while laughing, but to no avail. He was just too strong.

"Natsu!" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"What is it, Luce?" he gave her a cheeky smile.

"What's so wrong with being cute?" he puffed his cheeks out to the blonde. "I like being called cute."

"Yeah, but your a girl." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's more of a girly term than a manly one." Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm still going to call you cute!"

"Kyaaa!" Natsu yelled and ran to the other side of the room. "Shots! I need shots! And manly things! I need me some manly things!"

The blonde laughed and decided to go see how her friend was doing. Levy sure has been quiet the whole night. She walked over to a corner that had a V.I.P sign along with a thick red curtain to keep lesser people from seeing anything.

"Levy-" she started as she opened the curtain but turned bright red as she saw what was going on behind there. She turned around quickly and raced over to where Erza and Juvia sat talking. Well no wonder why she hadn't seen Levy. Her and Gajeel were busy making out!

* * *

"Wanna sing another song?" Gray asked his pink haired friend.

"Hell yeah!"

"What should we sing?" the pinkette pondered on the thought for a moment.

"Let's do Take me home." Gray grinned.

"Good idea." and typed the song into the computer. Both boys grabbed a microphone and started to sing.

_Natsu: You're killing my resistance,  
_  
_ Now i have to let go  
_  
_ I'm drowning in your scream girl,  
_  
_ I could see heaven's door.  
_  
_ I'm running out of fuse,  
_  
_ you know I'm 'bout to explode.  
_  
_ you filling up my lungs,  
_  
_ I swear I'm ready to go._

_ Gray: Don't leave me lonely,  
_  
_ Leave me lonely,  
_  
_ Leave me lonely.  
_  
_ Put it on me,  
_  
_ Put it on me,  
_  
_ Put it on me._

Yeah, yeah, yeah

_ Natsu and Gray: Don't keep me waiting,  
_  
_ This night is fading.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome.  
_  
_ I try but is not the same,  
_  
_ Give me your love again.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome.  
_  
_ Just wanna be closer,  
_  
_ As the night gets colder.  
_  
_ When the music is over,  
_  
_ Just take me home.  
_  
_ Don't keep me waiting,  
_  
_ This night is fading.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome._

_ Gray: I'm finding myself triping  
_  
_ As I'm reaching your shore  
_  
_ Feeling something ripping  
_  
_ But I'm asking for more  
_  
_ Why ya hide your love from me  
_  
_ I'm losing control  
_  
_ It's so hard when you're falling  
_  
_ While you're climbing at all?_

_ Natsu: Don't leave me lonely  
_  
_ Leave me lonely  
_  
_ Leave me lonely  
_  
_ Put it on me  
_  
_ Put it on me  
_  
_ Put it on me_

_ Natsu and Gray: Don't keep me waiting,  
_  
_ This night is fading.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome.  
_  
_ I try but its not the same,  
_  
_ Give me your love again.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome.  
_  
_ Just wanna be closer,  
_  
_ As the night gets colder.  
_  
_ When the music's over,  
_  
_ Just take me home.  
_  
_ Don't keep me waiting,  
_  
_ This night is fading._

_ Natsu: You love so good,  
_  
_ How can I forget.  
_  
_ Girl your touch still the best,  
_  
_ You can see all over my chest,  
_  
_ Killing every single piece of me._

Oh, oh

Oh,oh

Gray: Take me home

Oh, oh

_ Gray: You love so good,  
_  
_ How can i forget.  
_  
_ Girl your touch still the best,  
_  
_ You can see all over my chest,  
_  
_ Killing every single piece of me._

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

Natsu: take me home

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

_ Natsu and Gray: Don't keep me waiting,  
_  
_ This night is fading.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome._

_Natsu: Take me home  
_  
_ Gray: I try but is not the same,  
_  
_ Give me your love again.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome._

_Natsu: Just take me home  
_  
_ Gray: Just wanna be closer,_

_Natsu: closer  
_  
_ Gray: As the night gets colder._

_Natsu: colder  
_  
_ Gray: When the music is over,  
_  
_ Just take me home.  
_  
_ Don't keep me waiting,  
_  
_ Gray and Natsu: This night is fading.  
_  
_ Take me ho oh oh oh oh ome._

Everyone started cheering as the boys bowed dramatically.

"That was great guys!" Lucy yelled, applauding.

"Yes, that was fantastic!" a new voice yelled. Lucy turned her head to see a silver haired beauty standing behind her. Her silver haired was cut short, almost in a bob, and was wearing a skin tight, strapless red dress that cut up the side of her thigh.

"L-Li-Lisanna?!" the blonde looked at the boy. He seemed stressed for some reason. He jumped down from the stage and went and stood over by the two girls. "What are you doing here?" he stood right next to Lucy, putting his arm protectively around her waist. What was going on?

"I just had to come see how my boyfriend was doing." she gave them a kind smile. Natsu gave an exasperated sigh.

"Lisanna, we broke up months ago. Get over this, we are not together." he spoke slowly as if trying to calm down a toddler.

"And I said that we don't break up until I say so!" she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen, Lis, I've moved on and you should to. Stop living in the past." she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the boy.

"And who is this new girl?" Natsu pointed to Lucy.

"Meet Lucy, my new girlfriend." the blonde sputtered. Girlfriend? Wait, when did this happen?

"Huh?" the silver haired beauty looked at the blonde, finally realizing she was there.

"She's a little dull for you isn't she Natsy?" Lucy's anger flared.

"Who are you calling dull, pixie?" she spat. Lisanna gasped.

"I, for one, am a world wide famous model not some pixie!" the blonde glared at the girl.

"I don't see it." the model's face turned red from anger.

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I dared." the blonde gave the girl a wicked smile. Natsu silently chuckled at the two. Damn, Lucy was awesome.

"Ladies, ladies, please." the pinkette interrupted them. "Lis, you need to go. Luce and I need to discuss some things."

"Fine." she huffed. "I was always too good for you anyways." and with that she stormed out of the bar to her limo.

The blonde turned towards the boy, eyebrow cocked. "When did we start dating?" the boy smiled sheepishly.

"Wanna be my girlfriend to get her off of my back?" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know you."

"I'll pay you." the blonde thought about it for a moment.

"For how long?"

"Six months."

"How much will I get paid?"

"Three million jewel?" the blonde's eyes widened and she stuck out her hand.

"You, good sir, have got yourself a deal."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Don't throw things at me... I WUV YOU! But anyways my life has been insane so please be patient with updates on all stories. I'm tryin my hardest so please be a doll and still love me? **

**Now I shall go work on my other stories even though its like 2 in the morning... REVIEW! Bye, loves:) **

**Again I almost forgot to tell you the songs! Gah! Stupid brain...**

**First song: Hell Yeah by Midnight Red**

**Second song: Take me home by Midnight Red**


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! **

**Terribly sorry but sadly this isn't an update and I'm sorry. But this non-update is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! **

**So I've been trying extremely hard to keep my stories in a regular system of updating but it hasn't been going as planned... You can blame that on writer's block, a busy ass life, and a new story that is taking over my life. I sorry! **

**So I've made the courageous (well not really) decision of stalling two of my four stories. (The other two will get done in time I PROMISE!)**

**Unexpectedly will continue with further updates because my block has finally been lifted and I'm writing like crazy on it. Yay! **

**My question to everyone who's reading my stories is which one should I finish first? I've created a poll on my account? Uhh... no that's not right.. Profile! That's it! Yes on my profile so if you would please be so kind as to tell me which one I should continue with it would be GREATLY appreciated! **

**Pick between:**

**Starstruck**

**Endlessly**

**orrrrr**

**Accidentally**

_**I'M GIVING THIS POLL 1**__** WEEK!**_

**No sooner and no later. So PLEASE vote! Thank you all:)**

**VOTE! Bye, loves:)**

**Love,**

**FTfreak27**


	4. Unexplainable attraction

"So what do I do as your girlfriend?" the blonde asked the pinkette who was sitting on a bar stool in the Dragon's nest. It had been three days since the incident with Natsu's ex and Lucy still didn't get what was going on.

He gave her the 'Are you being serious right now?' look. "What do you mean?"

"What am I supposed to do as your girlfriend?"

"You're supposed to act like my girlfriend?" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"And how do I act like your girlfriend?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Like you would with any other boyfriend?" she sighed.

"There isn't a certain way I should dress or talk or act or anything like that?" Natsu stood up and faced the female.

"Lucy," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "This isn't rocket science. Just act like the real you and you'll be perfectly fine." he gave her a wide grin.

The blonde bit her bottom lip cutely, causing the male's stomach to do a weird flop. "But, what if you don't like the real me?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"How could I not like the real you?" He paused, thinking. "Are you secretly a psycho axe murderer who was sent here by satin to murder me and drag me to hell where I'll be raped by all the demons before being turned into a sex slave for you? Or, are you secretly a massive, crazy, obsessive fan of mine who's going to shave my head in my sleep in order to create a Natsu army to fulfill your sexual needs? Or,"

"Dragneel!" The blonde screeched, a heavy blush coating her pale cheeks.

"What?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm a pretty normal person who wasn't sent here by satin or a crazy, obsessive fan who wants you for clones." Natsu gave her a wicked look.

"You said nothing about the sexual desires." Slowly he slid his hands down her arms, watching goose bumps appear where his fingers left. He gave her a sexy smirk, watching her face light up crimson with every featherlike stroke he left on her bare skin.

"There's a reason I didn't say anything about that." She gave him a wink as she slid her thumbs in the waist band of his jeans. He took in a startled breath, watching her movements with wide, curious eyes.

"And what is that reason, Miss Heartfilia?" He felt her hands give his waist band a small tug and stepped forward, leaning down slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Well, first off, I will admit your way too sexy for your own good." Her hands slid around to his hips, thumbs teasing the soft, exposed skin. "And for two," she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'll let you figure that one out." She gave his chin a soft nip before removing her thumbs and walking away seductively. Natsu breathed out a shaky breath. What was this girl doing to him? He watched her hips shake in a way that should be illegal as she walked over to Jellal and Erza. The way her washed out jean shorts hugged her ass in just the right way, how her cut off, loose fit white tank top flowed over her shoulders in such a care free way it made him want to melt. He'd only known the girl for three days and she was already doing bad things to his body. He couldn't imagine what six months was going to do to him.

"If you don't stop drooling over Lucy, you're going to drown." Natsu jumped at the sound of a voice coming up behind him.

"Damn it ice freak! Don't scare me when I'm busy fanaticizing about my new favorite blonde."

"So, how long do you think it's gonna be before you two hook up?" Natsu thought about it for a moment. With the way things were going already, would the two really hook up? Or was he just being a cocky bitch thinking that they were going to.

"Truthfully man, I have no idea what's going to even happen with this fake relationship. I mean, one minute she's questioning me about how to act like my girlfriend and the next thing you know she's seducing me." Gray's eyes widened slightly.

"Seducing you?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, we were just talking and then she gets all flirty and sexy and walks away!" The ink haired bass player chuckled at his friend.

"She's just playing hard-to-get, dude." The lead singer scoffed.

"Hard-to-get my ass. It's more like confusing-as-shit." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the blonde in front of him. He took in her posture; The way she slanted over the table was almost too much for him. It left a perfect view of her ass and the way she kept looking over her shoulder at him, he was certain she was doing it on purpose.

"You just need to relax and take things slow with this chick." Gray said, interrupting the pink haired boy's thoughts.

"How can I when she's so.. so.. Tempting?"

"Natsu!" _speak of the devil._

"What Luce?" He called out.

"Come here!" She waved her hands frantically in the air, causing the male to chuckle at her behavior.

"I'm coming!"

He walked sluggishly over to the blonde beauty who was holding his leather bound song book.

"Why do you have that?" she shrugged nonchalantly, flipping through the pages of his beloved words.

"Erza told me to give it to you and I decided to read it." The male raised a brow.

"What if that was my diary or something?" An evil glint took to the blonde's eyes as she looked up to the male.

"I would publish it, no doubt about it. Just think about it for a minute." Her eyes took on a dreamy look. "Me, selling the world famous Natsu Dragneel's diary for every fan girl to read. I'd never have to work again in my entire life! I could swim in my own money!"

"Now that's just cruel!" He cried.

She shrugged again. "It's not my fault I'm the daughter of a cheap bastard. Hey, what's this song?" She held the book up for him to see.

"La La?" He raised a brow at her.

"Yeah, what's it about?"

He gave her his sexy smirk. "A one night stand." She hummed in response, casually looking through the words of the song.

"Why hasn't it been recorded yet?"

"Because I finished it like two weeks ago. We've only rehearsed it twice since we've been so busy with tour and everything." She formed a small 'o' with her mouth.

"Will you sing it for me?" The male shrugged.

"Sure, why not." He turned around facing his band mates and shouted, "We're rehearsing La La! Get into position!" Gajeel grumbled something about never having any time off while the others seemed excited about it.

As the five band members started setting up for practice, Levy walked into the bar casually glancing her way toward a certain drummer while taking a seat next to Erza and Lucy.

"Are you guys ready?" Gray asked the ground. He received two 'Yepps!', a nod from Jellal, and a 'I just want this to be done all ready.' "Hit it off fire crotch!"

Natsu smirked, "Whatever you say blue balls!" Gray rolled his eyes at his friend.

All (except Natsu): _Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh_

Natsu: _Come feel my heart _

_It's beating like a drum and I confess _

_When you're around_

The pink haired male turned and looked right at his favorite blonde, who was sitting just off to the right of his vision. She caught him looking at her and smiled.

_ It's like an army's marching through my chest_

Natsu placed his hand over his heart and pointed his other hand to Lucy. A light blush coated her cheeks and Levy had to start making fun of her.

"You like him don't you?" The blue haired twenty-one year old said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Natsu and Gray: _And there's nothing I can do _

_I just gravitate towards you _

_You're pulling on me like the moon_

The blonde shrugged.

_I just wanna get you sideways_

_I say anything I can _

_To get me more than just a dance _

_Tell me where to put my hands_

"We'll see."

_You know that you could be my favorite one night stand_

Gray: _You get me higher_

All boys: _What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

_Do if I said it tonight_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

_Cause you know I la, la, la lie_

Loki: _Whoo!_

The orange haired lead guitarist winked at the blonde. Her eyes widened slightly which soon turned into a glare as she remembered all of the perverted things he used to say to her in high school.

Natsu: _You're like a song_

Soon her attention turned back to Natsu, who couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful sight in front of him.

_A beautiful symphony to my eyes_

_So take me on_

He gave her a wink.

_I wanna sing along all through the night_

Natsu and Gray: _I'm not like the other boys_

_Cause with you I've got no choice_

_You make me wanna lose my voice_

Lucy's face turned crimson watching Natsu. She couldn't help but admire the way his muscles flexed under his dark gray t-shirt as he sung.

_I just wanna get you sideways_

_No, I'm not the type to lie_

_But I might just start tonight_

_Let me turn off all these lights_

_You know that you could be my favorite lullaby_

He kept smiling at her; watching her with his captivating onyx eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop watching him.

Gray: _You get me higher_

All boys: _What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

_Do if I said it tonight_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

Watching him sing was almost addicting.

_Cause you know I la, la, la lie_

Natsu: _Like a symphony_

_Like a symphony_

She felt trapped in his stare- She needed to turn away, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried.

_Like a symphony_

_Tonight_

Gray: _Like a symphony_

_Like a symphony_

He had her in the palm of his hands and he didn't even know it yet.

_Like a symphony_

_Tonight _

Natsu: _Sounds like a symphony_

Loki and Jellal: _(Oh, oh, oooh_

_'How can someone… No, not just someone._ _A _rock star_ have this kind of effect on me?' _The blonde thought.

_Oh, oh, oooh)_

_Like a symphony_

_(Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh)_

_Like a symphony_

_(Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh)_

_Tonight_

_(Oh, oh)_

Gray: _Like a symphony_

Loki and Jellal: _(Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh)_

_Like a symphony_

_(Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh)_

_Like a symphony_

_(Oh, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oooh)_

_Tonight_

_(Oh, oh) _

All boys: _What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

_Do if I said it tonight_

_What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

_Cause you know I la, la, la, hoo!_

Natsu: _What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

_Do if I said it tonight_

She was lost in his voice.

All boys: _What would you do if I told you that I la, la, la, la loved you_

_Cause you know I la, la, la lie. _

_Whoo!_

Lucy was so distracted by her thoughts about the lead singer, she never realized the song was over and he was heading right over to her.

"You boys did very well being that was only your third time rehearsing the song." Erza praised. "I think it will do very nicely on the new album, don't you Lucy and Levy?"

"Yeah, that sounded great! I'm actually shocked that it was only your third time rehearsing it. It sounded like it just came off the CD!" Levy gushed at the band members. "I can't wait to buy it!"

"Buy it? Hell, you'll get one for free, Shrimp." Gajeel huffed out, crossing his tan arms over his broad chest.

"Really?" The blonde chuckled, watching her blue haired friend fantasize about the upcoming album. She was definitely obsessed. The real question was if the obsession was more towards all the band members or just Gajeel. Truthfully, Lucy thought Gajeel was a little bit scary with his many piercings, tattoos, and cold attitude, but really he wasn't too bad.

"What did you think about it, Luce?" Natsu asked as he sat down by the blonde, breaking her out of her trance.

"I thought it sounded really good." She smiled up at the male. He returned the smile and scratched the back of his neck. Lucy watched the way his muscles flexed at the movement, tempted to run her hands down the smooth, tan skin.

She subconsciously licked her lips.

How she wanted to taste that smooth, tan skin.

She was itching for it. She _needed _to taste it.

What was this boy doing to her? She couldn't wrap her mind about how her body reacted to the littlest things from this man. She wasn't in control of her mind when it came to him and honestly, it scared her. Things like this had never happened to her before. She had been with plenty of men in her twenty-two years, but none could compare with what this pink haired singer made her feel. And to top it off, she didn't even know the guy very well! They had known each other for three whole days and he was already getting comfortable under her skin.

She looked at him again. His dark gray shirt pulled taunt over his shoulders, giving outlines of the muscle underneath. She continued down his body, spending a little extra time trying to decide if he had a six-pack or an eight-pack hidden underneath his shirt. Black jeans covered his lower half- just tight enough to show that he had muscle, but not enough to show everything off. And he topped off his outfit with black converse.

How could something so simple look so incredibly sexy on one man?

"You wish you were this hot!" She heard him yell, probably at Gray. She took her gaze off of his outfit, yearning to look at his face.

She took in his facial features; the square jaw, high cheekbones, full, plump lips, his dark onyx eyes. Everything about him screamed perfection, from his black lip piercing and diamond studded ear piercings to the tattoo that peeked out from underneath his shirt.

"Lucy?" Levy said, breaking the blonde's concentration. Lucy turned her head toward her blue haired friend, looking dazed and out of it. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern laced between her words.

The blonde thought about it for a moment. Was she really okay? Was she going to be able to survive six whole months with this guy pretending to be his girlfriend? Touching him? Kissing him?

"Ask me again in six months."

* * *

**I know... I know... This isn't the story I should be updating but I can't get it out of my head! It's been driving me crazy so I just had to! Just love me please:D**

**Song:**

**La La by The Cab**

**Review! Bye, loves:)**


End file.
